vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
McAdams marauders
(Irregular, Bureau 13) With his knowledge of the military General McAdams has carefully trained a squad of 13 special forces personnel to back up Bureau units should they need help in a critical situation. They are also trained in the removal of the supernatural and covering what tracks might be found. McAdams Marauders will arrive by helicopter in 2d10 hours with all their heavy weapons and special equipment. They ask few questions. Personnel These people are the can that whupass comes in, handle with care. *'Major General Thomas McAdams --' (Army Washington DC) A trusted and long time link to the military, General Thomas McAdams is an outstanding expert with weapons use and acquisition for the Bureau. Much of the Bureau's heavy hardware comes from one of his supply units in Utah or Colorado. McAdams is a firm believer in the work of Bureau 13 since his daughter was saved from a band of cultists. *'Lieutenant Candice Brooks --' (Air Force Pararescue) Looks like Ginger, fights like Rambo. She is also well versed in arcane magic and your basic supernatural horrors. *'Lieutenant Frank Cordwainer --' (Navy Seal) Math and ballistics expert, and the usual seal stuff. Talks like he can read your mind. He can read you mind. Telepath. *'Master Sergeant Joshua Freeman --' Army Green Beret), A pile of muscle that is quiet as a mouse and ghosts through his environment. Expert in arms. *'Master Sergeant Gilmore Hatfield --' (Marines Seal) Demolitions specialist. A quiet man from the West Virginia hill country. He just smiles if asked about the Hatfields and McCoys. *'Lt. Commander Carl Higien --' (Navy Seal) and intelligence expert. Freckled redhead that doesn't look old enough to vote. Don't be fooled. *'Captain Falla Jefferson --' (Army Sniper) A dark woman of uncertain anything. She is a Hoodoo witch. Brash and forward or quiet and mysterious by turns. *'Major Mark Major --' (Army Green Beret) Wilderness survival expert. Yes, he has heard the "Major Major" thing far too often. *'Chief Petty Officer James Morgan --' (Navy Seal) electronics expert. Looks like a pirate and claims ot be descended from Captain Morgan. *'Master Sergeant Sean O'Canna --' (Army Rangers). If Higien doesn't look old enough to vote, Sean doesn't look out of middle school. A slight, and fay looking man that is tough as nails. Expert in all thing fay. Rumored to have come by the knowledge with Mother's milk. *'Captain Craig Rogers --' (Army Green Beret) Craggy Craig has a face made of planes and very weathered. A vague resplendence to John Wayne, does a passable impression of same. Tactics and weapons. *'Lieutenant Mikhail Scorvinski --' (Air Force Pararescue) Super EMT. Swears in Polish and Russian. *'Captain Randy Smith --' )Marines Seal) Looks like mister average. Expert in psyops and badassery if psyops don't work. *'Master Sergeant Eddie Silent Wolf --' (Army Ranger) Navaho Indian elder edition. His grandfather was code talker. Versed in the spirits of the land and water. Earth magic with a religious overlay. Category:Military Category:Groups Category:Bureau 13